<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easily Embarrassed by SpringZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078646">Easily Embarrassed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr'>SpringZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Levi thinks that both of those things are very scandalous in this fic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC is waiting for Levi to get in the tub and cuddle them already.</p><p>X</p><p>"One second – there's something I forgot to do!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easily Embarrassed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I haven't written any fluff for the Obey Me fandom yet" (forgot that I've already tagged three other fics with "fluff") WELL, THIS ONE TASTES LIKE A RURI-CHAN ICE CREAM BAR, SO THERE.</p><p>It's also my shortest OM story so far. ._.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first brush of Levi's foot against your calf as he starts to join you in the tub is electrical. Although he's normally shy about physical contact, you can't seem to get enough of it – and you are eagerly waiting for Levi to join you, to feel the weight of his body pressed against your own while smoothing down his hair and whispering all the things you love about him into his ear. He'll probably whine or try to argue with you, but you are patient and more than prepared to keep encouraging Levi until even he starts to believe he's worth more than just his obsessive TSL knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, reality rarely ever turns out the way your imagination does.</p><p> </p><p>Levi hasn't sat down yet, but he's climbing back out.</p><p> </p><p>"One second – there's something I forgot to do!”</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the “something” he'd forgotten about takes the shape of merchandise, collectibles, and other fandom goodies.</p><p> </p><p>You'd expected him to be shy, even after the two of you had started dating, and you can't help but smile as he tucks his bookcase full of anime figures lovingly behind a spare blanket. All four of his computer monitors are put into sleep mode, and he examines his poster covered walls next.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to head in my room instead?” you ask, after Levi sighs and turns away to tuck the figures normally posed on top of his computer desk underneath the blanket. A fandom t-shirt that needs to be washed and a notebook covered with stickers of his various waifus and husbandos are kicked behind his bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it's fine...” Levi mutters.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't sound convincing, and you can tell it's already bothering him that the eyes of Sucre Frenzy, Zaramelo, and so many others are going to be on him once he returns to the tub. You blow him a kiss as a sort of practice run, which Levi immediately squeaks at and turns away from.</p><p> </p><p>There's a moment of hesitation when he finds his Ruri-chan body pillow on the floor, before he picks her up and tucks her safely into a corner on the far side of his room.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Ruri-chan's adult form is a succubus," Levi explains, as he puts his first leg back into the tub, "but I'd feel bad if she had to witness how awkward this is gonna be."</p><p> </p><p>Your smile widens in response to that. Oh, sweet baby boy – exhibiting both the qualities you love about him and his chronic lack of self-esteem in one both breath. The only thing the two of you have done so far is hold hands. Like. For one minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," you reply. Unable to resist teasing your adorable, easily flustered otaku a bit, you tilt your chin in the direction of Henry's fish tank. “Um, but what about Henry?"</p><p> </p><p>There's a moment where Henry opens his mouth, as if he's about to respond to you. But no, he obviously doesn't, because he's just a fish.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that's what he is to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hen..." Levi turns bright red as he follows your gaze to the tank. "I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS AFTER ALL! Can we cuddle in your room instead?!"</p><p> </p><p>Considering his reaction, one would think you'd ask for a lot more from him than just physical contact in the form of cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle, casting one last glance in the direction of Henry, who's obliviously fanning his tail and swimming around his tank. Then you sling an arm around Levi's shoulder, who apparently found something fascinating on the floor as soon as you've initiated contact, and lead him back to your room for more handholding and cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>